The centre of attention
by daniminalove
Summary: Not great at these. Listening to Britneys gimme more got me in the mood for a smutty two parter ... enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Ripped fishnet tights, black shiny over the knee 'fuck me' stiletto boots, tiny booty shorts with just the right amount of bum cheek on show, black studded leather jacket, opened to reveal her ample breasts straining against a tiny black leather bra. Walking across the room, with her Evil queen sashay, one hand on hips, the other reaching out in front for the metal pole that stood in the middle of her dungeon. Her guest was seated 6 feet away on her old throne, the centre piece of this room. Never breaking eye contact with her guest, she shimmied closer to the pole, pressing her body into it as she licked her lips and flicked her dark hair over her shoulder. Her hair was loose and messy tonight. Not the usual structured style she wore on a daily basis as Madam Mayor, nor the slick tight up-do of the Queen. Tonight, she was Regina. Tonight, she was sexy. Tonight, she was a stripper.

Her guest sat forward in her chair, clearly aroused, the seam of her tight jeans rubbing her most tender area as she watched her beautiful Queen bend her knees slightly, drop her body to crouching position, throw her head back and use her tongue to lick the pole as she brought herself back to standing position. She had one knee bent slightly, hips thrust backwards, that amazing booty curved and just begging to be spanked. She was itching to step from her chair and touch her, but she knew that wasn't for tonight. She had already received her orders. Tonight, she had to just observe, sit and watch as her Queen slowly ignited her fire with her sexual moves and incredible body. Tonight, her woman was going to torture her by making her be the one thing she struggles with. Patient.

Regina began to curl and grind her body around the metal pole, imagining that this hunk of metal was her beautiful guest. Closing her eyes, she wrapped a toned thigh around the pole and slowly lowered her upper body backwards, giving her guest a perfect view of her tanned breasts, as her hair swung loosely below her. She used her free arm to grasp her own throat before slowly sliding her hand down the space between her cleavage, down her taunt toned stomach and finally resting between her legs. She could feel the heat from her own excitement radiating onto her hand and nearly lost her grip on the pole. She quickly removed her hand and swung herself to the opposite side of the pole, opened her eyes and locked eyes with her guest.

Her guest was fighting so hard now. Her pussy was throbbing and these damn jeans weren't helping matters. She sat on the edge of the throne, slowly grinding back and forth in a bid to ease the ache. But that only served to make matters worse. She knew Regina knew exactly what she was doing to her and it was driving her crazy. Watching as Regina continued to dance seductively around the pole, licking her lips, hair wild and messy and strands sticking to her lip gloss, she was fighting harder than ever to not take charge. Regina may be the evil Queen, ruler, feared by most of Storybrooke, but in the bedroom, she was the submissive one. She was the one who let Emma take charge and control her. And there was nothing Emma liked more than seeing her majesty, wild, out of control and begging Emma to take her. But tonight, Regina had taken her control back, and for tonight she was the one calling the shots.

Regina continued to dance around the pole, catching Emma's eyes and knowing how much sexual discomfort she was causing the younger blonde woman. She could see it in her face, the way she was biting her lip, shifting around in her seat, and the flush that was appearing across her cheeks as Regina dropped the jacket off one arm then down to the floor. She loved wielding this power over the younger woman. She was the Evil Queen. Was being the operative word. She was used to being in charge and taking control. But since starting her relationship with Emma, her defences had been ripped down and she had allowed the younger woman control. In the bedroom at least. And as much as she enjoyed it, relished it even, tonight, she was taking back her crown. She had never wanted to be dominant with Emma, threatening her life, the life of her parents and making their lives a misery for years as the Evil Queen is hard to get over, and Regina had never wanted to push the trust she now has with Emma. She swung herself back to the floor, standing in front of the metal pole she slowly raised one arm, then the other until they were holding the pole above her head.

Emma couldn't stand this any longer. Her Queen, stood in a bra and booty shorts, arms stretched overhead begging to be held in place, her chest heaving and struggling to stay inside the tiny leather bra that just about covered her nipples. Emma darted forward and grabbed the older woman's wrists with both hands, meshed her fully clothed body into her half naked one and swooped down to capture her rosy full lips against her own. Regina protested and struggled against this sudden invasion, pushing Emma backwards and standing with her legs slightly apart, hands on hips.

"what do you think you are doing Miss Swan?" she snapped, suddenly aware that the voice she used was that of the Evil Queen. Panicking for a second as she didn't want to worry Emma, but one glance at her, Emma's eyes glazed slightly and she bit down on her lip harder.

"Does my voice like this turn you on Miss Swan?"

Emma mumbled and nodded.

"How dare you mumble at me? Address your Queen with the correct respect!"

Emma's head shot up, looked Regina straight in the eyes, chest heaving she said "Yes your majesty. Your voice turns me on when you talk like that. When you show me your authority it makes me tingle."

"What makes you think you have the right to speak such filthy words at me? Sit back down Miss Swan!"

Emma quickly took her place back on the throne. "Sorry your majesty"

Regina slowly stalked towards Emma, brushing one bra strap from her shoulder.

"You will show your Queen some respect" She said, narrowing her eyes, before sliding the other strap off. "and right now, your Queen requests that you sit and watch. You don't speak, you don't look away and you certainly don't touch this body. This body doesn't belong to you. But, your body belongs to me. You are MY plaything. I control you" she leaned forward and placed her hand under Emma's chin, brought her face so close that the feel of her breath on her face made Emma tingle and shudder slightly. "Do you understand Miss Swan?"

Emma nodded, and Regina gripped her chin tighter. "I didn't quiet hear that Miss Swan!"

"Yes your majesty. Sorry your majesty."

"Who do you belong to peasant?"

"You, your majesty"

"Good girl" Regina let go of her chin and stepped back. Just a mere couple of feet away from Emma's wanton gaze, Regina reached behind herself and unhooked her bra. Bringing her hands round to cup her breasts, she jiggled them slightly before ripping the bra away suddenly, exposing her now naked breasts to her guest. Emma gasped audibly, the sight of Regina's full bouncing boobs just feet away from here. She gulped and stared with want and need.

"My eyes are up here Miss Swan"

"I'm sorry your majesty"

Regina stepped forward and leaned into Emma, placing her hands on Emma's shoulders, she locked eyes with the blonde and whispered "Do you like what you see?"

"Yes"

"Yes what?" Regina wrapped one delicate hand around Emma's throat and squeezed ever so slightly.

"Yes, your majesty" Emma gasped, as she felt a pool of warmth flood into her jeans. Oh, my god she was turned on by this!

Regina noticed the flush across the woman's face and quickly swooped the other hand down to cup Emma's core. "Is this regal display making you wet for me Miss Swan?"

"Yes, your majesty"

"Good. Now be a good girl and sit back"

Emma didn't need telling twice, and after readjusting her jeans slightly, she sat back into the throne and awaited Regina's next move.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With a wave of her hand, Regina made her boots, tights and shorts vanish in a puff of purple smoke, leaving her stood in just the tiniest pair of lacey French panties Emma had ever seen.

Emma gulped loudly. Her centre now throbbing at the sight of her beautiful Regina's incredible naked body, and she shifted in her seat in a desperate bid to ease the flames, an action that didn't go unnoticed by her queen.

"Do you like what you see Miss Swan?" She smirked, knowing exactly what her guest was thinking. Without giving her a chance to answer, she stepped forward, bent at the waist and quickly pushed apart Emma's thighs. She stepped forward into the space between the younger woman's denim clad legs and licked her lips. Spinning around quickly then dropping her booty into Emma's lap and grinding slowly in circles gained a very audible groan from her guest. Emma's hands immediately flew up to capture Regina's tiny waist, and with a small wave of her hand, Regina tied Emma's hands to the sides of the throne.

"Oh, come on!" Emma complained loudly, then quickly rectified herself. "I'm sorry your majesty"

Regina chuckled evilly. Laying back onto Emma's chest, her head against her shoulder, Regina continued to grind her generous derriere into the blondes now rather wet lap and began to run her hands across her breasts. Stopping to pinch her nipples, Emma could do nothing but groan loudly and push herself upwards to mimic her Queens movements. Leaving one hand gently squeezing her own nipple, Regina's other hand began travelling further south, across her toned tanned stomach and when she suddenly plunged it in the space between her body and that flimsy piece of material, Emma thought she would come undone there and then.

"Are you as wet as I am Miss Swan?"

"Y..yes your majesty" Emma stuttered then groaned at the sudden lack of contact as Regina suddenly stepped forward, spun around and straddled her guest, one beautiful tanned leg at a time.

"You are a bad girl Miss Swan. A Queen should always be presentable! Not a dripping horny mess!" Touching Emma's lips with her wet finger, she smirked. "What are you going to do to rectify this situation?"

Knowing what Regina wanted to hear and see, Emma's lips parted and she greedily sucked Regina's wet finger into her mouth, marvelling at how sweet and delicious her Queens nectar tasted. "I want to lick you dry your majesty. You can't walk around with a wet pussy, please let me clean you up" She begged.

Regina laughed dryly. "And tell me, Miss Swan, why should I give you that pleasure?"

"There's no pleasure in it for me your majesty I assure you. I just want to do right by my Queen."

Slowly rising, Regina stepped each leg onto the arms of the throne, carefully avoiding her guests bound wrists. "Then do your duty Miss Swan" she ordered, bringing her damp centre towards the blondes hungry mouth. My god, Emma could smell her! With that beautiful sweet smell of excitement, she struggled to maintain her composure and stop herself diving in towards that lace covered pussy head first.

Sensing Emma's frustration, Regina waved her hand slightly and the lace disappeared. The younger woman couldn't fight it anymore and dived forward into that wet hot centre, her tongue darting out to lap up the dampness there. Regina threw her head back and moaned loudly, placing her hand on the back of the blondes head, she urged her on. "That's it Miss Swan, Eat your Queens cunt! Make me come hard and then clean me up!"

Emma murmured her agreement, not stopping her tongue from sliding up and down her Queens slick folds, before settling on that sensitive little nub, where she placed her lips around and sucked suddenly. Regina yelped slightly as the pleasure took over her for a split second and she forced Emma's head further into her, and the blonde obligingly continued to alternate between sucking and licking her Queens most sensitive spot.

Realising she needed more, Regina waved her free hand slightly and told Emma "Fuck me! Fuck me now Miss Swan".

Emma's now released hands instantly shot upwards to cup her majesty's majestic bum cheeks as she buried her head further into her sweet smelling cunt. Bringing one hand around, she slowly slid one finger up and down her Queens now soaking wet folds. Listening to the sudden gasp of air come from above her, Emma slowly buried her finger inside Regina and began to pump in and out slowly, before adding a second and third. Quickening the tempo, Emma continued to flick her tongue across her Queens clit while furiously fucking her with her fingers.

Regina groaned audibly and struggled to maintain her balance, her breath was deepening, her legs were turning to jelly and she knew she was close. Leaning forward to steady herself on the back of the throne, she thrust herself further into Emma's eager grasp and ordered her to "make me come"!

"Anything for you, your majesty." She begged. She knew her Queen was close and really wanted to bring her to the edge. She sucked harder on her clit, curled her fingers in the exact way she knew would hit Regina's spot and fucked them hard and fast.

"oooh … m… my god … yes … yes … yes!" Regina dropped her head down and shook as the orgasm took over her body. She trembled as the pleasure ripped through her, her pussy gushing her own juices all over her guests hand, and cried out loud "My god Emma yes!"

Legs trembling, Regina slowly lowered her self until she was sitting straddling Emma's lap before collapsing into the blondes chest, raggedy breathing and shaking. Emma wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist and nuzzled into her neck. "Was that good enough for her majesty?"

Regina laughed sweetly. "That was perfect Miss … oh fuck it. I can't keep this up. That was amazing baby"

Emma chuckled and hugged the brunette even tighter. "I think I may actually like the Evil Queen" she said.

Regina began to move away and Emma pulled her back. "Only in the bedroom though" she continued. Regina breathed a big sigh and snuggled in closer.

I think _'Regina'_ owes me an orgasm though" she smirked.

"Oh does she now?" Regina said, biting her lip and shifting off Emma's lap. "Well let's see what we can do about that. But for a start _Em-ma_ , you appear to be wearing too much clothing" she said, waving her hand and dropping to her knees

A now naked Emma laid back, hands behind her head and got ready to take control back.

'This is the life'


End file.
